Schtrumpfs vs Légendaires
by Alexanderbutterfly
Summary: Une mission périlleuse, terriblement dangereuse? C'est une mission pour les Légendaires! Ici, nos joyeux compagnons doivent sauver le village de Kag'oul! Une aventure qui ne sera pas de tout repos...


Petit one-shot sur les Légendaires, cette histoire se déroule avant l'incident Jovénia, quand les Légendaires étaient encore sous forme adulte ! J'espère que ça va plaire...

* * *

Ils courraient, ils courraient aussi vite qu'ils le pouvait, ils courraient à en perdre haleine, ils courraient à s'en casser les jambes... Enfin, « ils courraient », disons plutôt que certains chevaucher, une autre volait et un dernier courrait vraiment.

Donc, les Culbutars galopaient aussi vite que leurs jambes le leur permettaient, elle volait contre le vent le plus vite possible, il courrait comme si sa vie en dépendait, ce qui était vrai. Soudain, comme un seul homme, ils s'arrêtèrent tous, devant eux s'étendait un immense ravin, plusieurs trentaines de mètres de long.

« -Je vais construire un pont de pierre, vous traverserez. Cria un belle femme aux longues oreilles

-Tu n'auras jamais assez de pouvoir, patate ! Lui répondit celle qui volait

-Les filles ! Vous pensez vraiment que c'est le moment là ? Cria à son tour un chevalier.

-Euuuh, les mecs...si on trouve pas une solution fissa pour traverser se précipice on va finir hachés-menu. Grognonna un homme poilu, un peu trop d'ailleurs.

-Ils sont coriaces ces Schtrumpfs, ils nous suivent depuis plus d'une heure, on a un peu d'avance mais ils commencent à nous rattraper. » Continua un autre homme tellement musclé qu'il en ferait pâlir tous les bodybuildeurs de la Terre.

Tous les lecteurs assidus l'auront certainement compris, ce sont bien les Légendaires qui, encore une fois, trouvent le moyen de se disputer lorsque la mort est proche. Mais comment se sont-ils retrouvés dans une situation comme cela ? Et bien c'est à moi, la grande, la magnifique oratrice Gelusor de vous le racontez.

Quelques jours plutôt nos joyeux compagnons Légendaires eurent vent d'une nouvelle mission faite pour eux, une mission périlleuse, je dirais même suicidaire. En effet, les habitants du village Kag'oul avaient été quasiment tous massacrés par d'horribles monstres, les Schtrumpfs. Ces Schtrumpfs sont des créatures que la nature n'a pas créée, elles sont l'œuvre du sorcier Darkhell. Voulant une fois de plus se débarrassé des Légendaires il avait manipulé des gènes de plusieurs espèces différentes : les Souta-kapuchs, petits êtres bleus les Troud'bals, sortes de petits blaireaux au chant agaçant et les Pârigaul'ox, qui sont des singes au longes griffes et au gros nez. Les Schtrumpfs étaient donc des créatures difformes, de parfaites machines à tuer et totalement assoiffées de sang. Et vous l'avez deviné, les Légendaires s'étaient jetés dans la gueule du loup et avaient foncé afin de sauver les derniers Kag'ouls et de bien faire « rager », excusez mon langage, Darkhell. Hum... au final les Légendaires étaient peu-être aussi sadiques que le vieux sorcier noir.

*tousse*

Donc, il faut savoir que les Schtrumpfs vivent dans des nids disposés sur Terre, où ils dorment par centaines.

Nos héros s'étaient munis de quatre Culbutars, stupides bêtes qui font office de chevaux aux habitants d'Alysia, et d'un Girawa pour transporter les vivres et avaient foncé tête baisée vers les montagnes de Sacrain'yci pour allez botter les fesses aux Schtrumpfs. Jadina avait choisi de voyager à l'aide de son bâton-aigle, sur l'aigle de jade volant qu'il lui fournissait et Gryfenfer avait décidé de courir, pour dépenser moi de Kishus.

Alors que nos cinq amis parcouraient de long en large les montagnes pour trouver ces Schtrumpfs, le Girawa voulu brouter de jolies pousses bleues.

Et oui, chers lecteurs, pas des pousses bleues, des poils bleues. Tandis que cette sale bête mâchouillait, le Schtrumpfs qui était littéralement entrain de se faire manger se réveilla. Autant vous dire qu'il n'était pas de bonne humeur. Le Girawa passa donc de prédateur potentiel à... proie, et se fis gentiment dévoré de la tête au pied dans la joie et la gaîté. Les cris d'horreurs de l'herbivore et ceux jouissifs du méchant Schtrumpf eurent tôt fait de réveiller les autres monstruosités bleues. Et, à pas de loup, une centaine de Schtrumpfs suivirent la trace du Girawa pour remonter à celle des Légendaires qui, une fois n'est pas coutume, était en train de se querellaient.

« -Pfff, quelqu'un à vu un poil bleu ? Rigola Gryf, de son surnom.

-Nan ! Ronchonna la princesse-magicienne, c'est pas le moment de plaisanter Gryfenfer, à ce train là, on ne verra pas l'ombre d'un Schtrumpf.

-Ni d'un Kishu, renchéri le Jaguarian.

-En même temps, si une certaine princesse voulait bien se bouger un peu les fesses, descendre de son « piou-piou » vert et nous aider pour les recherches, on aurait sûrement déjà vu un fichu Schtrumpf. Maugréa Shimy.

-Oh c'est bon ! Je te rappelle que les nids des Schtrumpfs sont sur terre, on les voit à coup sûr beaucoup mieux du ciel ! Bougonna Jadina

-Ouais, peut-être, mais alors grimpe un peu plus haut vers les nuage et CHERCHE ! Pesta l'elfe élémentaire

-On se calme les filles, répéta Danaël pour la vingtième fois en dix minutes.

-Niaf, niaf, niaf ! Rigola Gryfenfer, moi j'aime bien quand elles se disputent, c'est l'occasion de découvrir de nouvelles insultes et de se détendre un peu.

-Euuuuh... hésita Razzia, quelqu'un a vu le Girawa ? Parce que sans provision dans un montagne rocailleuse, on va pas survivre longtemps.

-Surtout avec ton appétit, rigola Anoth-Cha.

-Ce n'est pas drôle Gryfenfer, ce que dit Razzia est vrai, le Girawa a disparu ! » Se lamenta Danaël.

Gryf se renfrogna et jura silencieusement. En humant un peu l'air le Jaguarian dit : «

-Pouah, ça pue la m...

-Gryfenfer, soit un peu plus poli, renâcla Shimy en tirant sur la queue (de Jaguarian) de Gryf, quel Légendaire tu fais !

-Ça pue la moule, je voulais dire « ça pue la moule », sans blague, ça sent les poissons pourri ici.

-Gryfenfer à raison, mon odorat très développé de princesse a aussi remarqué cette odeur écœurante. Se plaignit Jadina

-Gnagnagnagna ! Madame ne peut même pas parler comme tout le monde... »

A ce moment exacte de la conversation prégnante, des Schtrumpfs surgirent d'un buisson. Les Légendaires crièrent et se mirent à courir.

Voilà, et c'est ainsi que, grâce au Girawa, nos héros se trouvaient dans une situation pour le moins embarrassante. Reprenons donc,

« -J'ai une super idée, se réjouit Gryf.

-Toi, une idée ? Ricana le magicienne

-Jadina ! Hurla Danaël, arrête s'il-te plaît ! Gryfenfer, quelle est ton idée ?

-Euuuh, lança Anoth-Cha, Shimy crée une espèce de passerelle en pierre, elle s'étendra sur la moitié du ravin, ensuite avec son bâton-aigle, Jadina nous crée l'autre morceau de la passerelle. On traverse. Après Jadina fonce sur Shimy, l'attrape, la fait grimper avec elle sur l'aigle volant, et court, enfin plane, jusqu'à nous. Enfin on est sauvé... Tindin...

-Super mon chouchou, roucoula Shimy, allez je me lance, les Schtrumpfs ne sont plus loin. »

Elle posa sa main sur un rocher et cria : «

-Fusion élémentaire, pont de pierre ! »

C'est alors que, comme Gryf l'avait prévu, un passerelle de pierre apparue.

« -Courez vite, emportez les Culbutars, dépêchez-vous, je ne pourrais pas maintenir ma fusion longtemps ».

Gryfenfer, Danaël et Razzia attrapèrent les Culbutars, tant pis pour le Girawa, et coururent sur l'espèce de pont. Arrivait au bout Danaël cria en direction de Jadina : «

-C'est bon ! Jadi' crée nous l'autre bout du pont, quand on sera dessus Shimy pourra arrêter sa fusion, quand on aura traversé fonce vers elle, OK ?

-Oui Danaël, je ferai du mieux que je peux, répondit Jadina, même si je suis tentée de laissait Shimy là.

-Grrrrrr, marmonna celle-ci. Dépêche !

-Oui. bâton-aigle, pont ! »

L'autre bout du pont apparu alors, le Jaguarian, le chevalier de Larbos et le colosse de Rymar se jetèrent dessus. Aussitôt Shimy détruisit son pont. Les trois Légendaires coururent le plus vite possible jusqu'à l'autre côté du précipice, un fois là-bas, Jadina fonça vers Shimy. Cette-dernière sauta le plus haut possible vers l'oiseau de jade gaméra, juste avant que les Schtrumpfs ne la déchiquettent.

« -Haaaa, grosse naze, tu as été trop lente, j'ai manqué de mourir ! Pesta Shimy, agressive.

-Et alors, j'ai juste obéi à Danaël, sinon je t'aurais bien planté là, elfe sans cervelle ! Répondit Jadina tout aussi agressivement.

Pendant que Jadina donnait des coups de bâton magique à Shimy et que l'elfe répliquait avec de violents coups de pied et injures, les trois autres survivants élaboraient un plan : «

-Je propose de teindre les Schtrumpfs en rose un fois qu'on les aura démonté ! Niaf, niaf, niaf ! » Plaisanta l'homme-bête.

Hum... Non, Danaël et Razzia élaboraient un plan pendant que Gryfenfer rêvait éveiller.

« -Mouais, en attendant j'ai une meilleure idée, répliqua Danaël, quand les filles arrivent je vous explique tout. »

Une fois que Jadina et Shimy arrivèrent, tout à fait décoiffées à cause de la dispute sur l'aigle, Danaël expliqua son plan. Ils agiraient dans trois heures, une fois le soleil couché.

Après plusieurs minutes, les Schtrumpfs avaient abandonné leurs proies, elles étaient trop loin après le précipice. Ils étaient allés se recoucher. Certes, ces créatures étaient redoutables, mais pas très intelligentes.

Quand la nuit fut tomber Gryf se tenait prêt, il allait pister les Schtrumpfs grâce à leur odeur nauséabonde. En seulement quelques heures les Légendaires étaient au nid, les monstres dormaient. Ils agir dans l'ombre, Gryfenfer tranchant les gorges avec ses griffes, Jadina carbonisant les ennemis à l'aide de son bâton-aigle, Danaël et Razzia coupant des têtes avec leurs épées et Shimy tuant grâce à ses points de feu. Tous les Schtrumpfs furent tués dans le plus grand silence, aucun ne se réveilla.

Au petit matin, le sang maculé les vêtements des Légendaires mais leur mission était accompli. Ils allaient pouvoir rentrer au village Kag'oul et recevoir leur du, et Jadina se prélasserait dans un délicieux bain parfumé à la Camomille.

Une fois au village, les quelques habitants accueillirent les Légendaires comme des héros, qu'ils étaient. Razzia prit alors la parole : «

-Donc, sans vouloir être vulgaire, on peut avoir notre récompense ?

-Oui, répondit celle qui devait-être la cheffe du village, voici !

Et elle tendit un bol remplit d'un liquide étrangement mauve.

« -Euuuh,c'est quoi ? Questionna Gryf.

-De l'huile de Beurkpabon. Lui sourit la villageoise.

-Ah, ben, merci ! »

Et, totalement dégoûtés, nos héros rentrèrent chez eux. Ils donnèrent l'huile aux Culbutars. Ce n'est qu'à Larbos que nos bons amis apprirent que l'huile de Beurkpabon valait plus de

100 000 000 000 Kishus le centilitre. J'entends encore Gryf crier, les larmes aux yeux, : «

-Bbbwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! »

FIN


End file.
